


Uneeded Sacrifice

by Kornelie2000



Series: Dragons Galore [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Dragon! Asami, God! Asami, Happy Ending, Human!Akihito, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Nothing to violent, Original Character(s), Smut, i think (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornelie2000/pseuds/Kornelie2000
Summary: Akihito knew it would eventually come to this. He had been prepared for it his whole life. He had been groomed with every intention to become the perfect sacrifice they needed.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Dragons Galore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145411
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. Cursed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> Turns out I'm not dead. I'm getting my inspiration back, and this is a bit of a 3 part present to give you something to read until the next chapter of Castle. My (very early) christmas present for you guys <3\. 
> 
> I've gone a little dark here, and a bit out of my expertise, but hey, you'll never know unless you try right?
> 
> So enjoy another one of my daydreams :))))))
> 
> K~~

Akihito knew it would eventually come to this. He had been prepared for it his whole life. He had been  _ groomed  _ with every intention to become the perfect little sacrifice he was born to be. 

ʞ

Hundreds of years ago, a little village had established itself at the foot of a giant volcano that oversaw the entirety of the island where they resided. Legends say that inside the volcano lives a Dark God, a very moody Dark God. One day everything would be fine, and the next day the ground would shake and their crops would wilt, according to his will.

The people, in order to appease the Dark God, then decided to give him offerings. They built him a great shrine on the wall of the mountain, hidden from any prying eyes, and they prayed to him.  _ They revered him.  _ And as they went to pray each day, they left their offerings on the grand altar, hoping for God's mercy. For a while, it worked. For a few years, there was no more ground shaking, no crops wilting, no pests attacking. It was the opposite, actually, their crops were flourishing like never before, the land fertile and bountiful in a way they had never seen. Seeing the effects their prayers had, the people had then doubled their efforts and started to religiously worship the Dark God. The shrine now had a priest, rites were conducted in the name of their God, and Holidays were created to celebrate him. And in return for their devotion, the God would provide them with fertile lands and protection. 

Finally, people could live in peace. 

Until one day, something unusual happened. Or better, unusual  _ people _ appeared. Completely out of nowhere. They had no recollection of their names or where they came from. But the most unusual thing about them, that completely shocked the people from the village, was that they were completely  _ white.  _ Their skin was the palest anyone has ever seen, not unlike the skin of a ghost. Their hair, their eyelashes, their eyebrows, everything was as though it was made of strings of silver or gold, shimmering in the sun. And their eyes were like the color of molten snow. You almost couldn't distinguish the iris from the sclera, only barely making out its outlines. All of this gave the strangers an eerie yet beautiful appeal, as though they would shatter should you reach out and touch them. This strongly shocked the villagers, for they all possessed dark hair and eyes, along with their skin, which was a shade darker due to the tropical climate of the island. 

There were four of them: two girls and two boys. The oldest was 16 and the youngest was 3, the other two being 8 and 12 years old. Their features were sharp and delicate, some still sporting some baby fat, which smoothed their countenance. They also shared between them the same button nose and high cheekbones, attesting to their shared ancestry.

At first, no one knew what to do with them. They had come out of nowhere, and they had such an unusual appearance, that many were uneasy just standing a few feet apart from them. Despite that, anyone could see they were in bad shape, all skin and bones, cracked lips, and dried skin. They seemed to have been through hell. So the villagers reached the consensus that the kids would stay until they had regained their strength, and then they would leave. 

And so they stayed. And they stayed. And then they stayed a little longer. A month turned into two, which turned into three, and before they knew, half a year had gone by. By now, the kids had already become part of the villager's lives, they had already become family. 

As time went by, the four children regained some of their memories, as well as some idea of who they were. 

Their names were, from the youngest to the eldest, Akihito, Hitomi, Akira, and Hikari. 

ʞ

A few years later, on another seemingly normal day, the water started receding from the shore. Only to come and attack the land with vengeance, dragging everything it found along the way. That included the poor fishermen's lives who were on the sea that day, alongside their families and their homes, which were situated closer to the shore. As if it wasn't enough, as soon as the water settled, a storm, unlike none they had ever witnessed hit the island. The winds were sharper than knives and the rain felt like it could break their bones as it fell. Thunder lit up the sky, splitting trees and setting fire on the land the people called home. 

The remaining few took no time in finding refuge in the temple, praying and prostrating in front of their God, begging for his forgiveness and mercy in lieu of any sins they may have committed. For they felt like that it could only be their fault if something like this was happening. Furthermore, they felt as though if they didn't beg for forgiveness, the volcano their Lord resided in may as well awaken and swallow what's left of them whole. 

ʞ

Their future appeared to be bleak after a few days had passed and the storm still raved on outside the temple. However, on the fifth-day hope seemed to shine upon them, as the priest declared their God had reached out to him, and that He had told him that if they wished for him to put an end to their misfortune, he would need a bigger offering this time around. 

The people's despair became even more accentuated. After all, with their plantations swept away and destroyed, their homes completely shattered, what more had they to give? 

That was when they understood what their God asking for was not their crops, it was not their possessions, but yes their lives. 

_ Their God was demanding a sacrifice.  _

A terrifying silence spread for a few moments. And then chaos broke out. Everyone turned on each other, each pointing out the others' sins, trying to rid themselves of the possibility of being chosen to appease the wrath of their Lord. 

That was when the priest had chuckled lowly and turned to the villagers, 

"Fret not, my brothers and sisters. There's no need to send one of our brethren on death's path. After all, we already have just the  _ right people  _ to complete such an honorable rite, do we not?" As he spoke, his eyes swept the entire room, addressing the whole crowd, before settling on the four siblings huddled in the corner of the room. 

ʞ

A week later, the storm had passed and the villagers had gone back to work, to reconstruct what had been torn down. 

Hikari had her name carved in golden plates, in memory of her sacrifice.

Over the course of thirteen years, the names of Akira and Hitomi were written alongside hers.

And this year, Akihito’s name shall be joining theirs.

ʞ

Akihito stared out of the window of his room in the temple, watching the birds fly freely in the sky. Oh, as he wished he could be like them, gain wings and fly away from the destiny that awaited him. The birds made him wonder if his siblings were happy and free, wherever they were. If they had perhaps gained wings and flown away from this cursed place or if they were still waiting for him to join them. If they were still waiting for his life to be reaped as theirs were. 

When it had happened for the first time, Akihito was too young to really comprehend what was going on. To really perceive that what froze him in place as his elder sister was ripped from their arms and dragged away as his other siblings begged for mercy, was fear. 

The day he had come to first experience fear in its most unadulterated state, was the last day he saw his elder sister. 

  
  


Five years later, after Akihito and his other two siblings had been imprisoned inside the temple, a huge drought devastated the land, drying up the rivers and killing the crops and the animals the people from the island sustained themselves from.

One night, the three of them went to sleep, and when they woke up, Akira was nowhere to be seen. By the end of the day, it had started raining. 

Two days later, Akira’s name was inscribed next to their elder sisters’ on the golden plate, and Akihito finally understood  _ fear _ .

  
  


Another five years later, Akihito and Hitomi had been playing hide and seek in one of the few moments of respite they were allowed. Akihito counted to one hundred and set out in search of his sister. 

He never found her. 

Two days later, her name was right there, alongside her siblings on that damned golden plate. 

And that night, the snow that had been falling over the island for the past month, finally stopped. As it stopped, Akihito recognized another emotion -  _ grief.  _

Now, only three years later, the gong sounded from down below the mountain, signaling the twentieth life that has been stolen by a disease that had haunted the island and its people for 3 months. 

Akihito wondered whether he would be dragged to his demise like his elder sister, or if he would be ripped from his bed in the dead of night like his brother. Or maybe he would just disappear to never be seen again like his sister - although, would it really be considered a disappearance when there was no one left to miss him? 

One thing he was sure of though, and that was that two days from now, his name would probably be the fourth - and, hopefully, the last one - inscribed in the golden plate displayed in the temple’s entrance. 

ʞ

It was past midnight by now, and though Akihito should be, at least trying, to get some sleep, he felt there was no point to it, seeing as soon enough he would probably be awoken by the devil knocking on his door, announcing his time had come. 

This time, however, there was no fear, grief, or sadness. Only resignation as it took over his body, making him feel melancholic. And perhaps a little bit - _ relieved _ . 

He would finally be able to join his siblings.

Sure enough, a few minutes later his door opened slowly revealing the figure of the priest and two more men trailing behind him. 

"Oh my. Akihito, you're still awake? Naughty boy, didn't you notice that curfew time has long past?" 

Akihito simply stared outside his window to the cloud-covered sky. It was truly a shame that he wouldn't be able to see the moon on his last day on earth. 

"No answer?" The priest insisted, "Well, you were always the most stubborn out of your siblings. I believe only your elder sister could beat you in that." This made Akihito turn his head towards his visitors, except his face showed an extremely unimpressed and blank expression. After a short pause, the priest sighed fondly as if he was resigning to the whims of his child, and continued, "Well, since you are up, I believe you are aware of what's going to happen now. Escort him.” The priest ordered the men behind him, raising his hand and directing them into the room. However, before they could move even one step forward, Akihito lifted himself off his bed and walked towards them with a soft " No need." murmured into the stifling air of the night as he walked the first of his last steps. 

ʞ

The procession to the volcano was a ritual involving every one of the people affected by whichever disaster the island and its people were facing at the time. For Akihito's procession, only the close family of the disease victims were allowed to participate. Compared to the previous three other processions, it was a relatively small affair. 

This ritual, opposite to the other rituals where the procession would start at the top of the volcano and end in the village, this one would start at the beach, go around the village compound, and end right at the top of the volcano. No spectators were allowed besides the ones appointed to the procession, so as to make this a private affair as much as possible. The sacrifice should, after all, not be admired by anyone but their God. For this purpose, Akihito was donned in heavy intricate robes with a veil covering his face, and his hair entangled in braids, out of sight. 

They made it seem as though it were some kind of wedding, completely different from the actual situation. 

It made him feel  _ nauseous _ .

The priest and the people droned on and on about the sacrifices and their duties, how they would be remembered as heroes,  _ martyrs _ even, that gave their lives to protect the people from the wrath of their God. 

Akihito thought it all to be nothing but a fairytale. There were no witnesses that claim to have seen this  _ God _ , there are no legends surrounding him, and most importantly, there was only one -  _ one- _ man who claimed to have  _ heard _ him - the Priest. 

For Akihito, this was nothing but a load of bullshit. A load of bullshit that had cost his siblings lives, and now finally, his own. 

Akihito was going to die tonight. However, make no mistake; If he's going to die, he's going to drag them all down with him. 

ʞ

The rites and blessings were over, and now the actual  _ sacrifice _ was about to take place. Akihito stood at the edge of the volcano, looking over the blazing surface. Beside him, with his hands placed on his shoulders, was the priest.

”Stubborn but obedient in the end. Akihito, my boy, you always knew just how to choose your battles. Although you can't claim to have won a lot of them, can you?" Akihito fixed the man with a glare that the man only saw because of the close proximity they found themselves in. The priest only smirked and turned towards his disciples for the final part of the ceremony to be performed. Two men came to him as the others chanted some words Akihito did not understand. As they reached him, they grabbed his robes and tore them away, along with all the silks and jewelry adorning his body. As Akihito stood exposed to the heat of the volcano and the eyes of the men responsible for his demise, a lonely tear found its way down his cheek, finally falling into the deep sea of fire roaring beneath him. 

“And now, before we offer our God the unsullied sacrifice, we ask the divine himself, do you have any words you wish to say in the finality of your hours?”, the priest asks Akihito, to which he answers confidently, “I do.” 

“You may speak then.”, the priest concedes formally, as Akihito finds that the hate and resentment coursing through his veins overwhelm any fear he might have felt. The fire from below is reflected upon his eyes, making his eyes take a violet hue. 

“I curse you”, he says viciously, rancorously, “I curse you all. I hope that this disease haunts you for generations. I pray that your homes are blown away by the wrath of the wind and flooded by the fury of the ocean. I pray for your death to be as painful and as horrifying as mine and my sibling’s were,” the men were shocked as they heard Akihito’s words, moving towards him as if their actions could do something to nullify his words, as if they could quell the fire of hatred burning inside that thin and lithe body, as it roared stronger and more violent with each word, “And finally, I hope that you never find peace, for as long as you walk this earth!” 

Akihito’s last words were shouted towards the heavens, as a pair of hands finally pushed him into the fiery sea below. 


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother, and I found all three."
> 
> -Unknown

Akihito gasped awake, surrounded by darkness. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of falling, and the burning heat getting closer and closer, scorching his skin. And then- 

_Nothing._

_Had he died?_

The place around him was pitch dark, so much so that he couldn’t even see his hands if they were right in front of his eyes. The air was moist and hot, making Akihito sweat all over, making his breathing hard and his limbs sluggish. Gingerly, he stood up, touching the space around him, looking for some sort of support, one which he found as his hands came into contact with a solid and irregular surface. Sending his prayers to whatever deity was willing to listen, Akihito, slowly but confidently, made his way through the darkness, in hopes of reaching somewhere with light, so that he could at least know where he was. 

Sometime later, a fresh breeze floated past Akihito, indicating a possible way out. The young boy started to walk faster and faster until a small flicker of light could be seen in the distance. As he finally reached the light, what he saw was a small cave with a lagoon in the middle of it, small patches of vegetation surrounding it. Part of the small cave was shrouded in darkness, the little light there was coming through a hole on the ceiling of the cave. From there he could make out some other openings, giving way to other paths, but couldn’t see further than a few inches in. 

Upon seeing the water shining underneath the moonlight, Akihito suddenly noticed how thirsty and exhausted he was, his throat parched, as he hurried to the edge of the lake to quench that thirst, seizing the opportunity to wash the sweat off his body as well. So focused he was on his task he didn’t notice the flicker of the shadows around him. 

ʞ

Akihito had concluded that he was, in fact, alive. _How?_ He didn’t have the slightest idea. But he was determined to find out.

He had decided to camp out in the small cave, fixing up a small space for himself. He could also dig up some roots and make some soup with the herbs there, but he would eventually need to find some other sources of food if he truly did want to survive.

_(Do you?_

_Shut up.)_

For that, he would need to explore the other tunnels. Despite being apprehensive to do so, he didn’t have much of other choices, unless he wanted to weaken himself to that point. 

However, first, he needed to light a fire. Gathering whatever wood he could find - which consisted mainly of small sticks and dried up weeds - he picked up two rocks and lit up the little campfire, curling up next to it.

The flicker of the flames conjured images of shimmering silver hair and blue eyes, twinkling laughter and soothing voices lulling him to sleep. 

ʞ

Akihito woke up with the sun shining directly on his face. He stretched and yawned, pulling his arms over his head and sitting up straight. He reached towards the water, drinking a bit to take away his morning breath. As he righted himself, however, something caught his eye. There, next to the extinguished fireplace, was a rabbit.

Fear wracked Akihito’s body, a shiver shooting down his spine like lightning. His senses went on high alert, and he stood up and surveyed the entire expanse of the cave, trying to make out something, _anything,_ in the darkness. A darkness that in his state of panic, seemed as though it was moving forward to swallow him as soon as it reached him. And in his head, there was a thought that kept going around in circles.

_There was something down there with him._

ʞ

For a week, which seemed more like an eternity, little _gifts_ kept popping up overnight, mainly food and furs, among other things. Akihito completely freaked out in the beginning, even coming to believe he was being haunted or something. But after a while, he realized that whoever - _or whatever -_ was bringing him stuff was probably trying to make sure he survived and didn’t mean any harm. Nonetheless, he was curious about who was the mysterious person who went to such great lengths to make sure they weren’t discovered. He tried to stay up during the night a few times, mainly in the beginning, when he was too spooked to sleep, his sense of danger going haywire. Yet, especially during those nights, it was as though there was some sort of force wearing him down, tiredness assaulting his senses, coaxing him into closing his eyes and giving in to the darkness in the corners of his vision. 

( _Sweet dreams, angel.)_

Without fault, the next morning there would be either food or anything else he needed waiting for him, whatever he received being the only proof of there having been anyone else in the same space. 

And like that, it went, right up until _that_ night. 

ʞ 

Rain poured down into the cave, filling up the small lake until it overflowed, and forcing Akihito to take refuge in the entrance of one of the tunnels he had yet to explore. He was eating some small berries that had been left for him that morning, together with yet another warm fur. Whoever left him these things must know that the weather would start cooling down this month with the arrival of fall and the monsoons. 

The _pitter-patter_ of the rain hitting the water and the ground was as if hypnotic, leaving Akihito feeling melancholic. As soon as he finished his berries, he settled his head on his knees and fell into a deep slumber.

He came to a few hours later as he felt the ground he was laying on shaking. 

_An earthquake? How weird._

In the time Akihito was on the island there were no earthquakes worth mentioning, despite the active volcano which towered over it. So an earthquake at this point was unusual, to say the least. Since it didn’t appear to be a very strong one, more like a gentle rumbling, there was probably no danger of any rocks falling on top of him. As such, Akihito just dismissed it and rolled over in place, snuggling into the scaly and hard surface underneath him, intending to continue his slumber. 

_Wait. Scaly?_

Opening his eyes, Akihito saw his hand laid on a pitch-black, scaly hide, illuminated by the soft glow of a fire lit near where he was. The sound of the rain was muffled and echoed far away, as the smell of wet dirt was replaced by the smell of smoke and mold, unlike the cave where he had been staying for the past week. Confused as to where he was, Akihito lifted his head, only to find himself staring straight into two giant pools of gold. 

ʞ

Akihito stayed as still as possible, attempting to become one with the wall he currently glued to, as the giant _creature_ stood in the same place as before, his eyes focused on him with suffocating intensity. For a moment, Akihito could even say they reflected the creature’s _amusement_ as it watched him squirm. 

They were in a bigger, more spacious cave, torches placed everywhere on the walls and tapestries covering the rocky walls, as furs and covers were arranged into what appeared like a nest into one of the corners. Further to the side, there were chairs and a table, along with a fireplace and some cookware scattered around. The left over space was filled in with shiny trinkets, from gold and silver to precious stones.

His attention was diverted from these little details as soon as the creature stood, swinging his long, spike covered tail and moving closer to where he was. Akihito stood as well, back straight and with a thundering heartbeat. He found himself staring directly at a very shiny and very sharp row of teeth as the creature snarled at him. The next minutes were ones of tense silence and anticipation for Akihito.

_Would he get eaten? Or would the fate the creature planned for him be a different one to what he was expecting?_

His speculations all came to a head as he heard a low, powerful voice, echoing in the space between them. 

“Do all humans think as loudly as you?”

Akihito’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at the creature in astonishment and disbelief. 

_I’m not going crazy, am I? Did it just spoke?_

“Yes, I’m talking with you, boy.” it said in a huff, blowing dust in Akihito’s direction, “Humans are such rude beings, no wonder they are despised by others, with not even their own kind being able to stand itself.” 

_It just spoke again…_

Alright. So Akihito was not, in fact, losing his mind. _Good to know._

“Wha- Who are you?” Akihito questioned, fear making him hesitate. The creature’s face contorted in an expression of displeasure and incredulity. If it were human, it’d be furrowing his brows and looking at Akihito as though he was the dumbest being on earth. What, with his brain reduced to nothing but a complete blank sheet by this _unexpected_ meeting, wouldn’t be too far from the truth. 

Suddenly, the creature sat itself in his hindlegs and spread the enormous wings which had been previously folded into his back, making itself as tall and imposing as possible. 

It was working. 

“I’d watch your words if I were you, boy. You are speaking to the God of this island and I command respect from those who I watch over and protect. Or are you purposely attempting to anger me, **_human_ **?”

_A God. The God of the island._

Akihito’s mind kept turning around these words, trying - and failing - to make some sense out of them. Because then, this would mean it was all true. The legends, the priests’ words, the sacrifices, all of it… was true. 

“You are the God protecting this island? The one they worship? The one they built the temples for?”

“Indeed, I am.” The creature was still staring at him weirdly, as though he couldn’t understand why Akihito was asking him this. Was he not an inhabitant of this island himself?

“Then you were the one who demanded people were sacrificed in exchange for your mercy? Who asked for blood as pay for salvation? What kind of _God_ is that, who _robs_ the life of the ones he’s supposed to protect?” Akihito’s voice kept rising as he screamed at the God who took everything he had from him, who robbed him of his family, and with them, his happiness and will to live. Because now, they were _dead_ , and he was still standing here- 

_He was still standing here._

He was still standing here, _alive_ , in front of the God he was sacrificed to, same as his siblings were. _He was still standing here. This was real._ Which meant…

“ _Sacrifices_? I know nothing of such a thing. Why would I want any of you inferior creatures? Ridiculous.”

It’s words snapped Akihito out of his reverie, smothering all hope he may come to see his siblings again along with them. 

“You know nothing of it…? But, didn’t you request for a life in exchange for the end of each hardship which desolated the island and its people? That demanded those same people give you a life in order to spare all the others?”

The creature’s semblance sombered and he answered in a low soft voice, so as to not scare the little human who was looking at him with despair and betrayal written in his eyes.

“Regardless of what you may have been told, even as a God, I am unable to interfere in the makings of this earth and the universe surrounding it. I may also be able to control certain things in this life, but to interfere with a calamity such as a drought or a flood, it would take ridiculous amounts of power, not to mention it would significantly shorten my lifespan, if it did not take my life directly. And no amount of power brought upon by a human sacrifice and blood spilled would be enough to attenuate such effects.”

“But you saved me! I was supposed to have been swallowed by the volcano’s lava, but here I am!”

“Because the volcano is my lair, and as such, I have full control over it and it's surroundings. I did notice something strange was going on when I sensed multiple human presences nearing the top of the volcano, but I inferred it was just the priest and his followers performing some kind of pointless ritual. I would have never thought they would be sacrificing other humans using my name. How _preposterous.”_

The God growled his last words, furious at the audacity the humans had to use his name to do such despicable, not to mention archaic, rituals. Akihito, though, was too lost in his own thoughts to notice anything. 

_“...I am unable to interfere in the makings of this earth and the universe surrounding it.”_

_“...but to interfere with a calamity such as a drought or a flood, it would take ridiculous amounts of power…”_

_“Because the volcano is my lair,...”_

_“...just the priest and his followers performing some kind of pointless ritual.”_

_“And no amount of power brought upon by a human sacrifice and blood spilled would be enough to attenuate such effects.”_

As his spirit broke, Akihito fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands and letting out an anguished scream. 

_They had died in vain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> So here is the 2nd of a three part story. I had to split it into three, or else the second chapter would be too long. 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy it. Just a little warning, though. I went a bit dark here.
> 
> Note: I have an exam in a week or so, so the next chapter will take a bit more to come out. Stick around if you want to see the smut ;) First one I'm posting on a website for everyone to see. Wow. 
> 
> K~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> The second part will be out soon. 
> 
> K~~


End file.
